


Vault hunters: criminal masterminds

by Kap502



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brick and krieg are besties, Caring krieg, Crime AU, Demi maya, Demisexuality, F/M, He still has his buzz axe, Melee murderpals, Mordecai needs a drink, Psychotic krieg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kap502/pseuds/Kap502
Summary: In the shining tourist trap of sanctuary, california, an ex soldier, a former assassin, a falconer, and a giant slab of meat decide they have had enough. The newest criminal crew hits the streets. Dubbed the vault hunters, they want this city, but they will need some help to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

Roland was through. Screwed over one time to many times buy the united states government. He laughed quietly to himself as he took a drink of the watered down whiskey in a shitty dive by the coast. He was in the middle of leaving his cash when he spotted a beautiful woman with orange hair sitting in a booth by herself.

 

As he was approaching the woman, he noticed a drunk stumbling up to her, muttering something about his "flesh stick", he watched in silence as the man started getting belligerent and yelling random obscenities in his direction, bit before anything could be done, she buried a knife in his sternum effectively ending the conversation. 

 

"Perfect", he thought out loud. He sauntered up and introduced himself. "Roland" he said cockily, she responded with "Lilith", and depending on your perspective, it was all either uphill or downhill from there.


	2. Brick by brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They took his world. He will rip theirs apart. Brick by brick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby brick.

He had a name, but that was years ago. Then again he had alot then. A family, a gym he ran with his wife, a dog who meant the world to him. Those days are gone now. 

It was all taken away buy a corporation he couldn't stand because he wouldn't give up the property. Hyperion. Because they thought they were gods. He would prove them wrong. He would destroy them and everything they loved. 

It happened on a wednesday in December. He had taken a job as a bodygaurd to some low level mob boss that frankly, he couldnt stand. He decided that if someone were gonna try, he wouldn't be opposed. It had been a minute since he had a good fight anyway. 

It was then that he had noticed them, a woman with tattoos up her left arm and orange hair and an african american man in combat armor and a beanie approaching the target. The boss look confused until the girl pulled out a comically large revolver and shot him right between the eyes. He immediately grabbed two of the other enforcers and rammed his giant fist into ones sternum while he crushed the others windpipe. He then dropped the other one and grabbed his first target by the collar of his shirt. He pulled his arm back and swung. With a sickening crack, the mans head flew 90 degrees backwards.

The two would be assassins locked eyes with him. Both disgust and intrigue in their eyes. "Names roland", the dark one introduced himself, "thats lillith" he said as he pointed to the orange haired girl. "Sup" she deadpanned. Roland rolled his eyes with a smile. "We would like to offer you a job". He looked taken aback, "why, you just watched me turn on all these guys". Roland looked him over, with a glint in his eye "cause you are the biggest fucking dude i have ever seen". He looked at the two one last time. "Sure". "Okay soldier" roland said with a grin, "what is your name". He looked the two up and down and said,"call me Brick".


End file.
